Bookworm's Amazing Race 1
Bookworm's Amazing Race 1 '''is an Amazing Race fantasy game that premiered on October 18, 2014. Sign-ups were open September 28, 2014. The race includes 11 teams, including NBA referees, roommates, correctional officers, and brothers. The race included first-time visits to Samoa, Laos, Nepal, and Slovakia. Results *A '''red team placement means the team was eliminated. *A yellow > indicates that a team chose to use the Yield; ' <' indicates the team who received it; ' <>' around a leg number indicates a leg where the Yield was available but not used. * A green f means that a team won the Fast Forward. * A magenta e means that the team used the Express Pass on that leg. * An underlined leg number means that it was a "To Be Continued" leg. * A blue U next to a leg number means that there was a U-Turn on that leg of the race, but nobody used it. * In Leg 1, John & Hank received a 30-minute penalty for not posting a picture of the pumpkin at the second Roadblock. This did not affect their placement. Da'Shawn & Arnold received a penalty for completing part of the first Roadblock incorrectly. This did not affect their placement. * In Leg 2, Hanny & Johanna received a 40-minute penalty for incorrectly completing the Detour. Reggie & Ming received a 15-minute penalty for incorrectly completing the Detour. Jason & Tamara incurred a 4-hour penalty for skipping the Roadblock. * In Leg 2, Tee & Serenity skipped the Roadblock with their Express Pass. * Jason & Tamara did nothing on Leg 3, incurring several unspecified penalties. * Leg 4 was a "To Be Continued" leg. * In Leg 6, Hanny & Johanna used their Express Pass to bypass the Roadblock. Johanna selected to do the Roadblock and this is reflected in the total Roadblock count. * In Leg 7, Patty & Dickie used their Express Pass to bypass the Roadblock. Patty selected to do the Roadblock and this is reflected in the total Roadblock count. * In Leg 8, John & Hank were Marked for Elimination but since they arrived first the 30-minute penalty was waived. * In Leg 10, Tee & Serenity were Marked for Elimination but since they arrived first the 30-minute penalty was waived. Prizes * Leg 1: 2 Express Passes (Won by Patty & Dickie; they gave the second to Tee & Serenity) * Leg 2: 15-minute time credit for Leg 3 or 4 (Won by Patty & Dickie) * Leg 3: 5 Extra USD (Won by Reggie & Ming) * Leg 4: 5 minute time credit (Won by Hanny & Johanna) * Leg 5: The power to subtract 10 minutes to the team's total time or add 10 minutes to another team's time (Won by Tee & Serenity) * Leg 6: A 10 minute advantage for Leg 7 or 8 (Won by Tee & Serenity) * Leg 7: 10 USD (Won by Patty & Dickie) * Leg 8: An advantage at the Leg 9 Roadblock. (Won by John & Hank) * Leg 9: A 5 minute advantage for Leg 10. (Won by John & Hank) * Leg 10: 5 USD (Won by Tee & Serenity) * Leg 11: Preview of the first wave of the finale (Won by Tee & Serenity) * Leg 12: $1,000,000 Title Quotes * Leg 1: "Faster than Superman flies!" -Connor (SamualDude won an extra 5 USD) * Leg 2: "I could do this in heels if I had to" -Dickie (Jimmer won an extra 5 USD) * Leg 3: "They look like drugged up zombie dorks" -Serenity (SteKay won an extra 5 USD) * Leg 4: "Voodoo Witch Magic" -Reggie (maxyrama won an extra 5 USD) * Leg 5: "You Don't Look Like a Pedophile to Me" - Dickie (Jimmer won an extra 5 USD) * Leg 6: "I Don't Need No Yak's Milk" -Reggie (maxyrama won an extra 5 USD) * Leg 7: "I Love Seeing Blood" -Hanny (ssossojeff won an extra 5 USD) * Leg 8: "We're Gonna Rise like a Phoenix" -Serenity (SteKay won an extra 5 USD) * Leg 9: "Voldemort Ain't Got Nothin' on Me" -John (Pi won an extra 5 USD) * Leg 10: "Hope Never Dies" -Tee (SteKay won an extra 5 USD) * Leg 11: "Pink + Glitter = Glam!" -Dickie (Jimmer won an extra 5 USD) * Leg 12: "I'm Your Million Dollars!" - Serenity (SteKay) "Viewer's Favorite" Quotes * Leg 1- "Calm down, we don't need any more orgasms on the Race" -Patty (Jimmer won an extra 3 USD) * Leg 2- "I'm Smiling to Keep from Groaning in Agony" -Reggie (maxyrama won an extra 3 USD) * Leg 3- "They look like drugged up zombie dorks" -Serenity (SteKay won an extra 3 USD) * Leg 4- "You Drive like a Sri Lankan" -Hank (Pi won an extra 3 USD) * Leg 5- "The U-Turn is a beast that can't be tamed" -John (Pi won an extra 3 USD) * Leg 6- "I Don't Need No Yak's Milk" -Reggie (maxyrama won an extra 3 USD) * Leg 7- "I think I'm going to go vegetarian after this!" -Ming (maxyrama won an extra 3 USD) * Leg 8- "I'll be Bach in a Minuet." -Hank (Pi won an extra 3 USD) * Leg 9- No VF * Leg 10- No VF * Leg 11- "Imma drunk" - Declive * Leg 12- No VF Legs 'Leg 1 '(United States > Samoa) * San Francisco (Pier 7) (Starting Line) * San Francisco (San Francisco Fortune Cookie Factory) * San Francisco (San Francisco International Airport) to Apia, Samoa (Faleolo International Airport) * Apia (Apia Clock Tower) * Faleolo (AquaSamoa) * Valimia (Villa Vailima) * Vavau (Vavau Beach) * Lefaga (Return to Paradise Beach) In this leg's first Roadblock, one team member had to take a dive to find a sliding puzzle, then solve it. In the leg's second Roadblock, one team member had to swim out to a buoy to get a tiki design, then carve a pumpkin, making a "tiki jack-o-lantern". Additional tasks: * At the San Francisco Fortune Cookie Factory, teams would have to search 300 fortune cookies for one of 15 that had the first destination on it- Apia, Samoa. The other 285 would say "Try again". * At AquaSamoa, teams were directed to the last residence of Robert Louis Stevenson, leaving them to figure out that was Villa Vailima. 'Leg 2' (Samoa) * Upolu (Mulifanua Ferry Terminal) to Savai'i (Salelologa Wharf) * Taga Village (Alofaaga Blowholes) * Lano (Lano Village) * Matavai (Mata o le Alelo Pool) * Falealupo (Falealupo Rainforest Preserve) The Detour was a choice between Raise the Roof or Clap Your Hands. In Raise the Roof, teams would have to build a traditional fale. once they had made it, they would get their next clue. In Clap Your Hands, teams would have to perform a sasa dance to get the next clue. The Roadblock required one team member to transport water by balancing it on their head. Additional tasks: * At Lano Village, teams had to observe a Siva Afi performance before receiving the next clue. 'Leg 3 '(Samoa > Australia) * Apia (Mulivai Cathedral) (Pit Start) * Apia (Faleolo International Airport) to Alice Springs, Australia (Alice Springs Airport) * Alice Springs (Aircraft Boneyard) * Alice Springs (National Pioneer Womens' Hall of Fame) * Alice Springs (Alice Springs Desert Park) * Alice Springs (Anzac Hill) The Roadblock required one team member to find enough bush tucker (three pounds) to get the next clue. The Detour was a choice between Artistic Expression and Dancing Succession. In Artistic Expression, teams had to use the Aborigine technique of dot-painting to produce a piece of art. Once the Aboriginal elder approved their "masterpiece", she would give them their next clue. In Dancing Succession, teams had to learn the Kangaroo Dance. After picking an instructor, they needed to learn the complicated dance routine. Once they successfully performed their routine, they would receive their next clue. Additional tasks: * At the Aircraft Boneyard, teams had to search the planes for the next clue. 'Leg 4' (Australia > Philippines) * Alice Springs (Alice Springs Airport) to Manila, Philippines (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) * Manila to Bontoc * Bontoc (Manit Hot Springs) * Bontoc (Maligcong Rice Terraces) * Sagada (Sagada Public Market) * Sagada (Kapay-aw Rice Terraces) This Leg's Detour required teams to choose between Rice Grains or Coffee Beans. In Rice Grains, teams had to carry fifteen 40-pound bags to the top of the terraces. After they carried the bags, they would receive their next clue, but had the option to plant some of the rice. The team that planted the most rice would receive a special prize, which turned out to be an Express Pass. In Coffee Beans, teams had to use a mortar & pestle to grind 30 pounds of coffee beans into powder for instant coffee mix. Once their powder was approved, they would receive their next clue. In this Leg's Roadblock, one team member had to ride a traditional wooden bike through the hilly streets of Sagada without a map. Once they reached the finish point, they would receive their next clue. Additional tasks: * Once teams arrived in Manila, teams had to make their way to the Airport's Bus Terminal. Once there, they had to sign up for one of two charter buses to the town of Bontoc, departing 20 minutes apart. * At Mainit Hot Springs, teams had to play a game of Filipino Mahjong. Once teams cleared 3 sets of tiles, they would receive their next clue. 'Leg 5' (Philippines > Laos) * Manila (Ninoy Aquino International Airport) to Luang Prabang, Laos (Luang Prabang International Airport) * Luang Prabang (Wat Xieng Thong) * Luang Prabang (Big Brother Mouse) * Luang Prabang (L'Elephant Restaurant or Luang Prabang Night Market) * Luang Prabang (Royal Palace) * Phonsavan (Plain of Jars Site 1) * Xieng Khouang (Plain of Jars Site 16) This Leg's Detour required teams to chose between Eat Up or Beat Up. In Eat Up, teams had to make their way on foot to a nearby restaurant and had to share a large plateful of fried Mekong River Moss, a local favorite. Once they finished consuming this snack, they would receive their next clue. In Beat Up, teams had to learn 6 Lao Boxing moves. Then, each team member had to enter the ring separately and demonstrate the moves they learned. Once both team members exercised the Lao Boxing moves correctly, they would receive their next clue. In this Leg's Roadblock, one team member had to take part in Laotian restoration efforts by locating and removing landmines, left by US Soldiers after the Vietnam War. The participating team member had to search inside the jars of the Plain of Jars for a landmine, which they would trade for their next clue. Additional tasks: * At Big Brother Mouse, teams had to help teach kids to read. Once they taught both themselves and a child how to read and write 6 Lao words, they would receive their next clue. 'Leg 6 '(Laos > Nepal) * Luang Prabang (Luang Prabang International Airport) to Kathmandu, Nepal (Tribhuvan International Airport) * Kathmandu (Durbar Square) ** Kathmandu (Swayambhunath Temple) * Kathmandu (Boudhanath Stupa) * Bhaktapur (Taumadhi Square) * Bhaktapur (Changu Narayan) In order to win the Fast Forward, one team had to travel to Swayambhunath Temple, where they had to run over a bed of fiery hot coals barefoot, which is a form of sacrifice commonly seen across the Indian Subcontinent. Once both team members accomplished this feat, they would win the Fast Forward. This Leg's Detour required teams to immerse themselves in the Buddhist aspects of Nepalese culture by choosing between Prayer Flags and Prayer Wheels. Prayer Flags required teams to string Buddhist Prayer flags on a line. Then, they had to hang the line on the stupa. Once their flags are deemed correct by a monk, they would receive their next clue. In Prayer Wheels, teams had to navigate an area around the stupa and search for prayer wheels. When they find prayer wheels, they must spin them. Once they kept 10 prayer wheels spinning at the same time, they would receive their next clue. The Leg's Roadblock required one team member to take part to a sport practiced in the Himalayan foothills since ancient times- archery. Once the participating team member hit the target, they would receive their next clue. Additional Tasks: * Teams had to transport a Buddhist Offering from Durbar Square to Boudhanath Stupa. Upon arrival at the Stupa, teams had to exchange the offering for their next clue. 'Leg 7 '(Nepal > Slovakia) * Kathmandu (Tribhuvan International Airport) to Košice, Slovakia (Košice International Airport) * Dobšiná (Dobšinská Ice Cave) * Košice (Singing Fountain) * Košice (Steel Ice Hockey Area or Med Malina Restaurant and Golem Restaurant) * Košice (St. Elisabeth Cathedral) This Leg's Roadblock required one team member to take a bottle of fruit juice and a popsicle mold and enter the Dobšinská Ice Cave complex. Then, they would wander the cave, searching for a place that they deemed cold enough to freeze the juice to make popsicles. Once the popsicles froze completely, they could exit the cave and exchange them for their next clue. The Detour was a choice between On the Ice or On the Streets. In On the Ice, teams must make their way to the Steel Arena and suit up. Then, they must score 5 goals against a professional goalie. Once they did so, they would receive their next clue. In On the Streets, teams must make and deliver Blood Sausage. First, they must make their way to Med Malina Restaurant, where they will make and prepare blood sausage. Then, they must transport it on foot through the streets of Košice to Golem Restaurant. Once teams delivered their sausage, they would receive their next clue. 'Leg 8 '(Slovakia > Austria) * Košice (Kosice Train Station) to Vienna, Austria (Wien Hbf) * Vienna (Wiener Christkindlmarkt) * Vienna (Sigmund Freud Museum) * Vienna (Belvedere Palace) This Leg's Detour required teams to enter the festivities of the Wiener Christkindlmarkt by choosing between Holiday Party and Holiday Cheer. In Holiday Party, teams had to ice and decorate a 4-tier cake made out of Sachertorte, which originated in Vienna. Once the cake was decorated properly, teams had to deliver the cake to a holiday party in Café Einstein, where they will receive their next clue. In Holiday Cheer, teams had to learn how to play part of Bach’s Christmas Oratorio on the flute. Then, they had to perform it in front of the crowd in the Rathausplatz. Once the crowd's consensus of the performance was deemed to be acceptable, they would receive their next clue. The Roadblock required one team member to use theories of Psychoanalysis to diagnose mental disorders. First, one team member had to enter a room in the museum, where they will find a patient, who will tell them their symptoms. If the team member can correctly identify the disorder, they can then work with the patient, as if they were in a psychologist's office. Once the patient felt satisfied with their treatment, they would give the team member their next clue. Additional Tasks: * At the Wiener Christkindlmarkt, teams had to deliver a Pine Tree from the Rathausplatz to a Christmas Tree display in front of the Burgtheater. Once teams made the delivery, they would receive their next clue. 'Leg 9' (Austria > Morocco) * Vienna (Vienna International Airport) to Marrakech, Morocco (Marrakech-Menara Airport) * Marrakech (Jamaa El Fna Square) * Marrakech (Souk Semmarine) * Marrakech (Majorelle Garden) The Roadblock required one team member to enter the busiest square in Africa and sell Orange Juice, a local favorite. Once they sold 10 cups of juice, they would receive their next clue. The Detour required teams to choose between Moroccan Rugs or Berber Dish. In Moroccan Rugs, teams had to learn how to weave, using traditional Moroccan techniques. Once teams produced one square foot of rug, they would receive their next clue. In Berber Dish, teams had to cook couscous, a Berber dish that has gained fans across the world. Once teams cooked 15 pounds of couscous, they would receive their next clue. 'Leg 10' (Morocco) * Marrakech (Menara Gardens) * Marrakech (El Badi Palace) * Ait Benhaddou (Kasbah of Ait Benhaddou) * Ait Benhaddou (Granary) * Ouarzazate (Atlas Film Studios) * Fint (Oasis du Fint) This Leg's Detour required teams to choose between In the Trees or On the Ground. In the Trees required teams to collect dates by using traditional Arab methods- shaking the trunks of date palms. Once teams collected 8 pounds of dates, they had to ferry them across the Ounila River to a nearby village and exchange the dates for their next clue. In On the Ground, teams had to make 70 adobe bricks. First, they had to watch an ongoing demonstration to learn how to make the bricks. Then, they had to use a mold, clay, straw, and other materials to make 70 of these bricks and set them out in the sun to dry. Then, they had to stack pre-dried bricks into a pile to receive their next clue. In the Roadblock, one team member was given a sword and had to find three "villains" in the film studios and defeat all three of them to get their next clue. Additional tasks: * At El Badi Palace, teams had to solve a Moroccan Puzzle Box. Solving the Puzzle Box would release a key, which teams would use to unlock a chest containing their next clue. 'Leg 11' (Morocco > France) * Marrakech (Marrakesh-Menara International Airport) to Paris, France (Charles de Gaulle International Airport) * Paris (Place du Tertre) * Paris (International Fashion Academy Paris) * Paris (Avenue Kleber) * Paris (Tuilerlies Garden) * Paris (Eiffel Tower) In the Detour, teams had to enter the world of Parisian Fashion by choosing between Catwalk and Dog Show. In Catwalk, teams had to wear clothes designed by students at IFA Paris and walk down the catwalk, aiming to impress the 3 judges with the way they carry themselves and show off the clothes. After each attempt, the judges scored them. Once teams reach a combined score of 24/30 from the three judges, they would receive their next clue. In Dog Show, teams had to groom a French poodle. Using fashion techniques, they had to bathe, groom, and dress a poodle to the owner's satisfaction. Once the owner felt that their poodle looks good enough, the team would receive their next clue. In the Roadblock, one team member had to deliver baguettes to hungry Parisians using a bike. They had to ride their bike to different addresses and deliver the bread to the proper apartment, collecting a ticket after each successful deliver. Once they delivered all 5 baguettes and collected all 5 tickets, they would receive their next clue. Additional tasks: * At Place du Tertre, teams had to find one of four local street artists, who would draw a caricature of the team. The teams then had to figure out that the background of the picture, IFA Paris, was their next destination. * At Tuilerlies Garden, teams would be given a word, and they would have to search through the mime troupe, with each mime doing their own separate act, for a mime that the team thinks is acting out their word. If they were correct, they would receive their next clue. If teams guessed incorrectly, however, the mime would take their word, rip it in two, and teams would have to try again. 'Leg 12' (France > United States) * Paris (Charles de Gaulle International Airport) to Philadelphia, United States (Philadelphia International Airport) * Philadelphia (Ben Franklin National Memorial) * Philadelphia (Edgar Allan Poe National Historic Site) * Philadelphia (Liberty Bell) * Philadelphia (Independence Hall) * Philadelphia (Philadelphia's Magic Gardens) * Philadelphia (Eastern State Penitentiary) * Philadelphia (Philadelphia Mint) * Philadelphia (Fairmount Park) The first Roadblock required one team member to write a poem about the locations they visited on the Race and follow the rhyme scheme of ABCBBB, the rhyme scheme of The Raven. Once their poem was approved, they would receive their next clue. The Leg's second Roadblock required the team member who did not complete the previous Roadblock to arrange the names of the ten former Amazing Race teams in the order in which they appeared in the thread. Once they were correct, they would receive their next clue. Additional tasks: * After the first Roadblock, teams were given a copy of Poe’s The Bells. Teams had to figure out that they needed to go to the Liberty Bell. * At Independence Hall, teams had to enter the Hall, where they would find a group of men reenacting the Second Continental Congress. Teams would spend a certain amount of time observing, and then they would have to enter a smaller room, where they would have to identify 12 men. Once they correctly identified all 12 men, they would receive their next clue. * At Philadelphia’s Magic Gardens, teams had to search the labyrinthine gardens for a white square marked by a race flag. Once they found the outline, they would have to make street art in the square to receive their next clue. * At the Philadelphia Mint, teams received 5 USD. Then, they had to convert the money to each of the currencies of the countries they visited. They had to then add the values of the currencies together to get a 7-digit number, which they would use to open a safe, which contained their final clue.